


Improper Carrot Usage

by JorrunFulhelm



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Improper use of a Carrot, M/M, Masturbation, Voyeurism, unexpected plot!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-05-18
Packaged: 2018-03-30 22:21:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3953932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JorrunFulhelm/pseuds/JorrunFulhelm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aster comes back to the Warren to find something amiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hot Show, Cold Boy

**Author's Note:**

> unbeta-ed, no excuses for this one.

Bunny stepped back into the warren after running what seemed like an endless list of errands. The second his feet touched the soft grass he knew something was off. His sniffed the air and underneath the sweet smells of flowers and sunshine there was another scent. It was light and crisp, like the first cold night in autumn. He knew Jack was here in the Warren somewhere. The sprite had been spending more and more time in Bunny's home and the Pooka didn't seem to mind. 

In fact he quite liked having Jack around and had grown quite fond of the younger Guardian. He made his way toward a clear stream that ran beside a grove of oak trees. The scent got stronger as he went, turning from Jack's regular scent into something deeper, spicier. Bunny realized that the winter spirit was aroused, it was unmistakable. It had been a long time since that particular smell curled in his sensitive nose. 

Oh it was Heavenly! He slowed his pace as he approached the water. Bunny's breath was coming faster and faster, his back pressed into the bark of a tree along the west shore. There was a rustling coming from the other bank, followed by the softest sigh Bunny had ever heard. In fact if it wasn't for his exceptional hearing Bunny would have missed it. 

"Ah" Another one, along with a sound that the Pooka couldn't exactly place. He decided to peek around the tree for a split second, just a small look wouldn't hurt anything. Jack was in HIS warren and was the one who was trespassing. Gathering his courage he rounded the old oak and by MiM....Oh Aster was not prepared for the sight before his eyes. Jack was laying in a beam of warm light, his clothing tossed all around. His head was tossed back and wow, THAT is an improper use of carrot. The sound of moan broke Bunny out of his stare. 

"Oh, Bunny, yes...." Jack was using that carrot to...oh Aster couldn't even think the words. What was even more surprising is he was thinking about the guardian of Spring while he was doing it! What should he do, run over and pull that carrot out and replace it with his own flesh? Or stay where he was and continue watching? 

Bunny opted to stay, and listen. His cock was painfully hard, but he couldn't touch himself until Jack was done. If he did he was sure he would be caught, and caught spying no less! "Oh! Yes, right there, oh Bunny!" Jack's pace had picked up. His chest and face and hair were all soaking wet from the frost on his skin melting in the heat of the Warren and the quick movement of his hands between his legs. One hand was furiously working his hard cock and the other was pumping the carrot in and out of his body. 

"Oh! Bunny! Please, I-I-I-OH!" Bunny watched as the boy came, and came hard. His small body fell back against the grass, a pleased smile spread over his face. He lay there a few minuets trying to catch his breath. Finally after what seemed an eternity he picked his clothes up and began to get dressed. Aster knew now, he had to formulate a plan. He had wanted to ravish the winter sprite for some time but he was worried that Jack would not be up for any such activity. In fact, the Pooka had been sure Jack was a virgin in the purest sense of the word. Now he had confirmation that his assumption wasn't in the least bit true. 

"Better watch out Frost bite, " He muttered, "Now it's my turn."


	2. Turn about is Fair Play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aster decides to give Jack a taste of his own medicine. Or the time Bunny purposefully gets caught by Jack Frost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> unbeta-ed. owns nothing.

Aster knew he had to give Jack as good a show as he got. Well, he didn't want the winter spirit to know exactly what he saw, but he wanted to return the favor. Clearly Jack desired him, and the Pooka knew he had to make it look like Jack had walked in on him when in reality it was going to be on purpose. The kid was shrewd and wasn't easy to fool. Bunny only hoped that with the situation he would be too preoccupied to figure out that it had all been planned. 

So from then on Aster was highly tuned to his Warren and kept his senses on high alert. His magic stretched out to the outer most tunnels, watching and waiting for the slightest cold breeze. Then he waited. And waited. Almost a whole week passed before that cool swift wind came sweeping down a tunnel warning him of Jack's imminent approach.

As quick as he could Aster got into position. He went out behind his cottage in the soft grass that grew long enough so he wasn't totally exposed only hidden a bit. He shut his eyes and recalled seeing Jack on his back. He had thought about it almost every day since it happened, but he had not focused on remembering the drops of water that gathered on a pale collar bone. The hair that stuck to his face, and how those soft swollen lips looked as he bit them mid moan all of it came rushing back into Bunny's mind. It didn't take long for his desire to rise along with his temperature. He ran a paw down his furred chest while the other grazed over sharp hipbones, moving ever closer to his goal. Both of them met in the middle and as he fondled himself into full hardness he could hear Jack's voice in the distance calling his name. 

"Bunny! Where are you?" Jack called. He had stayed away for longer than usual after his last visit. Jack wasn't proud to admit that he had lost control. In fact he felt down right shame and yet here he was, pushing his luck again. He wasn't sure when he had started to want his fellow Guardian like he did now, it was like Spring it crept up on him warming him from the inside out. The only good thing Jack guessed was that Bunny had been no where near the Warren during his little moment of weakness. 

The winter spirit touched down in front of Bunny's cottage, his bare feet felt good against the cool grass. It seemed empty but he must be around here somewhere. Jack spied the open paint and the dirty brushes scattered around, it wasn't like the Spring spirit to leave his tools laying around. He must be close by. Before he could call out again Jack heard a noise, not a whimper exactly. He rounded the corner of the small home to investigate. 

"Ah, oh yeah...." Jack's ears trained on the sound. He crouched down in the grass, instantly aware of the moment he was walking into. No, no he shouldn't pry but his curious nature silenced any protest in his mind. "Oh, oh Jackie...." The boy's head snapped up in an instant, sure that he had been caught spying. Panic filled his veins and curled low in his stomach as he tried to stay as still as possible. It couldn't be, could it? No, Aster didn't want him like that not in the way that he wanted. 

A sudden movement caught his eye and Jack reflexively looked up. Bunny had turned over onto his knees, and was fisting his erection, he pumped hard downward into his paw. Jack's cheeks flushed blue and frosted over as he watched. Oh, MiM! Something about this position made it seem more wild, more intense, more Primal. It made Jack's blood boil and rush southward, how he wanted to just run over there and throw himself under that large, powerful body. 

"Jackie, yes....ah, b-b-beg for it-t-t, oh right there, JACKIE!" With a final shout Bunny came all over the grass and his paw. When he looked up he knew his job was well worth the effort. There not twenty feet from where he was sitting was a patch of grass, not just frosted over, but frozen completely. A perfect circle of ice where Jack had been, watching him, it made the experience even hotter. Now, if Aster could only find a way to actually get the winter sprite in his bed, and in his arms. He wanted Jack, and not just in the physical sense, he wanted to wake up next to his cheeky face every morning. As much as he would have loved to make the first move the ball was now in Jack's court. So he would wait, and at the very least, hope.


	3. Move makers, Rump Shakers?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who makes the first move?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as always, un-beta-ed and own nothing.

If there was one thing neither Jack nor Aster could have predicted was a stale mate. Each one waiting for the other to make a move, neither brave enough to actually do it. The Warren was warm as Bunny strolled by the clear stream thinking about the last few weeks. It was kinda hard to believe, but then crazier things had happened. He wondered if he should make the first move, I mean he was the older of the two and to be honest more responsible. But how? The hard part was over, hell the hard part had been the most fun. He made the same circuit in the grass till it was bent and worn.

Jack stood on the surface of his lake outside Burgess. He liked the feel of slick ice under his feet, it kept him grounded, in the now. He knew Bunny knew he was there, watching him. There was no way the Pooka couldn't know. So what was he to do with this information? Jack was confused, he knew if Bunny was angry with him a confrontation would have happened by now. Why wasn't Bunny mad at him for invading his space and his privacy? Unless it happened on purpose! The winter sprite stopped in his tracks, feet instantly frosted to the surface of the lake. What if-what if Aster was giving him a show, because he had gotten one? Clutching his staff to his chest protectively Jack thought about the implications of this new information. Aster had called his name, he wanted Jack that was clear. But should he take that step and make a move on his friend? Breaking the ice around his bare feet Jack looked turned toward the bright, round moon. He had made up his mind.

 

******************************************************************************************************

The permanent sunshine in the Warren always made Jack a tad uncomfortable, but something was off because it was damn near unbearable now. He landed a on legs that were a bit shaky and stumbled towards Bunny's small cottage. Water streamed off of his hoodie and pants and collected in his forehead. His cheeks felt warm, why was it so hot in here today? "Bun-ny!" He called. The Pooka stuck his head out of an open window.

"Hey Frost bite, what are ya' doing here?" There were sounds of clay pots, and shuffling and a few minuets later the large Rabbit was right in front of Jack's face. 

"Why's it so hot?" Jack leaned in his staff, looking a pit peaked. He felt like he was going to fall over, and that would put a damper on his plans. He frowned, that wouldn't do at all! 

"You alright, Mate? Ya don't look well." Bunny also frowned, Jack looked almost like he was melting. He tried not to panic at the thought, and instead focused on getting the sprite in his house. "Here, sit." It felt better in the cottage but Jack still felt a little faint. He slumped in his chair as his breathing started to become more and more labored. "Damn, where did I put that blasted thing?" Bunny was in the other room, rummaging through drawers, and pulling things out all over the place.

He came back to find the Winter Spirit hunched over the table, water staining the wood all around him. "Crikey!"He pulled the teen up and hauled him into his arms. North had a long time ago given him some snow globes for emergency purposes, and he knew he had to get somewhere cold as soon as possible. "North Pole." He said as he rolled the globe to the floor. Instantly a cold wind pushed through the portal, and snow on the other side blocked out any other sights. He stepped into the cold void and laid Jack into the snow bank at his feet. He could see North's workshop from the ridge they had landed on,but he opted to let his friend sit in the powder for a moment. When Bunny thought it was safe to move him, he hauled the unconscious boy up and started to trudge towards the workshop. 

By the time they reached the front door a few of the Yeti had come up to fetch them. They carried blankets and foot warmers for Aster, for which he was grateful. They tried to pull the boy from his warm arms but he wasn't having it. 

"Bunny! What are you-is that Jack?" Norths usually jolly face turned sour, "What has been happening?" The Yeti, he thought that one was called Dave, began warbling rapidly, and pointing to Aster then to Jack then to the front door. "Ah yes, come this way, we have ice bath!" 

"An Ice bath?" Aster queried. He followed non the less, passing through some large doors to a hallway he hadn't seen in quite awhile. This was the wing that North kept for his guests, and his fellow guardians. They all had personalized rooms, tuned to each of their needs. They both barged into what he had to assume was Jack's room. 

In the small attached bath there sat a white porcelain tub, which was quickly filled with cold water and then ice. "Set him down, he will recover. In mean time, we must discuss." Aster was reluctant to let the boy out of his sight, but he seemed to be coming around in the chilly water. 

Aster refused the cookies North shoved into his face. "So, tell me, what happened to make Jack like Popsicle on hot day?" Blue eyes waited patiently for an answer. 

"Well he came ta the Warren, and before we had even a 'Ello he was down. Granted its been much warmer than usual, but I didn't think it would get to 'im so much." Bunny looked slightly guilty at his confession, and stared mostly at his paws. 

"Ah, is simple thing, Jack not so good at hot weather! He'll be fine! But why was Warren so hot?" North munched on what looked like a Reindeer shaped sugar cookie. Aster blushed under his fur he had never liked to admit personal things to others but he had to at least explain. 

"Well, that'd be my fault. Ya see, when my...emotions run too high, it can affect the Warren." The answer was mumbled down to his own chest. 

"Bunny, you can always talk if you have problem....I am thinking problem might be your feelings for Jack Frost." If he ever told this story to anyone, and it wasn't likely at this point, he would not admit that he fell over his chair backwards and landed in a pile of limbs on the floor.

"Wha?"

 

TBC.....


	4. Blowing It.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack recovers and he tries again to make the first move.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> all the same stuff. lol

Jack woke an hour later wondering why he was soaking wet. He was confused, one minuet he was charging into the Warren to confront Bunny and then next he was here. Ugh this had messed up his perfect seduction plan, once he made up his mind and gathered his courage there wasn't anything that could stand in his way. The courage part had maybe taken longer than anything else, but this is not what he wanted. He pulled himself out of the tub, his pants clung to his legs, his hoodie was thrown over a side chair. Oh, was at Norths'. His brain was catching up slowly, like a computer slowly rebooting itself. He had been somewhat conscious when the Yeti had deposited him in the ice water. Man, this threw a wrench in his plan. Grabbing a large white towel he began to slowly dry himself off, he thought he stashed some pants around here somewhere. North had given him this room after the battle with Pitch saying that if he needed a place to stay he would have one. The sopping pants hit the floor with a wet thunk, and got slid to the side while the white towel took their place around his hips. Just then a short knock came at the door.

"Hey, uh, Jackie, ya alright?" Bunny poked his head through the gap in the door. Instantly he regretted his decision seeing Jack in nothing but that towel made his brain go places that weren't really appropriate at the moment. He couldn't seem to help it though, staring at all the lean skin. Jack's body was pale and unmarked, and Bunny had the urge t cover it in different shades of blue and purple. A clear voice broke Bunny out of his staring. 

"Yeah! I mean, I don't know how I got here, but I feel fine." Jack smiled, maybe this attempt wouldn't be wasted. He wasn't blind, he saw Aster's eye roaming all over his shoulders and chest. Speaking of, Aster had crossed the room in two wide strides to stand in front of the winter spirit.

"Ya sure?" He asked, concern clouded his green eyes, as he put a hand on Jack's forehead like a worried mother. Jack didn't seem to mind though, it was sweet the the Rabbit seemed so worried. 

"I'm fine, Cottontail." Jack teased but as went to walk around his friend he tripped, and to this day he couldn't say whether that was planned or just a stroke of luck. Strong warm arms closed around his body and help him steady. "Yeah, maybe not so fine." Aster's deep voice vibrated through both their bodies and suddenly the winter sprite found himself scooped up bridal style. 

"Hey! Put me down!" Jack yelped as he was clearly being carried whether he wanted to be or not. He was shortly deposited in a small four post bed, hand carved by North himself. He insisted. 

"Carried ya like that all the way here, not gonna stop now just cause you're awake." Bunny shrugged his shoulders. Not like he hadn't done it before, and besides he was worried that maybe the ice spirit wasn't fully recovered. "And..."Rubbing the back of his neck he added,"Sorry bout tha Warren being so hot. I mean, that's what got ya here in the first place." By the time he was done speaking Bunny couldn't even look up from the floor. 

"You...carried me here?" That surprised Jack a bit. He blushed a small bit of frost as he sat up, intent on making this the moment he had wanted to have earlier in the Warren today. "I...thank you." On his knees he was still a bit shorter than his fellow guardian. "Is...is the Warren like my lake? I mean, does it react when you are happy, or stressed?" Well that was a surprise. Aster's eyes were wide, the lake was where Jack was made, his home. Makes sense that it was tied to him as much as he was tied to it. 

"Ya, guess so." Was all he could say. He was still trying to control himself and not throw Jack down onto the bed and ravish him. His paws twitched to touch, explore, he wanted to show just how sorry he was. Those large blue eyes were shining up at him, it was a perfect moment. He just didn't want ruin it. 

There was a cool hand on his chest, he felt it even through his fur. 

"Bunny....I..." Jack was leaning closer, rising farther onto his knees until he pressed a chaste kiss on Aster's nose. The fur there was short and impossibly soft and it tickled his skin. "How can I repay you for helping me?" Jack looked up through white lashes at his friend who was frozen, well not literally, to the spot. Maybe he should have taken it slower but that wasn't the way he was used to doing things. Just charge ahead, take risks, that was his way. 

"Jackie...I...it's not that I don't want to. I really do...but you are still not well and I'd feel like I'm taking advantage." As much as he wanted to Bunny knew that they should wait, he wanted to lay Jack in his soft nest in the Warren and take his time. 

"I-uh..." The Winter spirit looked a little embarrassed and pulled his hands back to himself. He was surprised by an equally tending lick to the side of his cold cheek. 

"I do want ya love, but let's wait a bit, yeah? It will be better when you are fully rested." He tried to assure the boy that he wasn't saying no because he wanted to, but because he felt compelled to make their first time something amazing. 

"Kay, let me get dressed then, and maybe some food?" Bunny laugh was deep and happy. He left so Jack could dress in peace and he could find them something to munch on. Who knows, maybe North had some extra carrots lying around?

TBC.


	5. The Final Surrender

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We finally get down to it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> un-beta-ed, owns nothing, and of course smut.

Once he was well enough Bunny brought Jack back to the Warren. He insisted on making up for causing the winter spirit so much trouble. Quietly they both entered the small cottage it always smelled like moss and dirt, and something distinctly like Aster. Jack sat in the same chair he had a few days ago, although now it wasn't spreading melted frost across his packed earth floor. 

They sat quietly for a moment, neither one sure what to say. Bunny hadn't done this in a long time and he doubted Jack ever had. They locked eyes for a moment, before both looked away again simultaneously. 

Jack coughed, "So...um...about earlier. I meant it you know. I'd do anything to repay you, anything you want." Bunny was glad that his fur hid the dark blush that ran across the bridge of his nose, Jack's words made his primal side surge forward. He wanted to tell him to bend over the table and he'd fuck him right here. So lost in the thought of taking the boy here in the kitchen he didn't notice Jack standing and coming around to kneel in front of him. Cool hands ran along his thighs, deep blue eyes pleading for his elder to take the lead. "Please, Aster..." He whispered, "Take me."

Without another word Aster picked the boy up under his arms and carried him to his nest. Unlike what Jack had first thought when he heard that Bunny slept in a 'nest' this one was carved out of a single piece of wood. Almost like a large smooth bowl set low to the ground, it was full of soft blankets and pillows filled with goose feathers. Jack was laid very carefully on those pillows so that the upper half of his body was propped up. The boy opened his arms reaching for his soon to be partner to join him, and he did as soon as he retrieved a small vial of oil. Jack blushed at the implication, and suddenly the whole room dropped about 10 degrees. 

"Oi, Mate, none of that now. We don't have to do nothing you don't want to do." Aster ran a warm paw over the younger guardian's shoulder in what he hoped was a comforting gesture. 

"No its ok, just a bit nervous is all." A cautious smile was the rest of his answer. Aster leaned down to nuzzle against the skin of Jack's neck, finally touching the skin he had dreamed of. It was smooth and soft, a rough tongue darted out to taste the supple flesh. Jack's breath was coming faster and faster mostly because now Bunny was nibbling on his neck sending sparks across his skin. Cool hands ran their way through all the fur they could reach. It makes Aster quiver with anticipation. He pulls the hoodie over Jack's head and tossed it out of the nest and to the floor. "Here, take these off too. I'm too nervous to wait, might as well do it all at once." His pants joined the hoodie in their spot on the floor. It was now or never, and Jack was ready, well almost ready. 

"Oh, Jackie, you are so beautiful, I want you so much." Jack could see the Aster wasn't lying, he was hard as a rock and hot where he was pressed to Jack's thigh. The winter sprite had been hard since he knelt in front of Bunny in the kitchen and asked for what he wanted most. The vial of oil was pressed into cool thin fingers. "You'll have to prepare yourself, not exactly equipped for that." A look of understanding passed across those delicate features, then a look of distress, then one of pure heat. 

Jack turned on his hands and knees presenting himself to Aster and opened the oil. He spread some on his right hand and braced his left in the blankets below him. He seemed to have over come his shyness, as he went ahead and prepped himself as good as he could. "Oh, Bunny.....please I-I think I'm ready, I need you in me."

"Yeah I don't think I could wait anymore." Aster was trembling, he had tried to hold himself back while watching Jack stretch himself with his fingers. Oh what a sight, he would never forget it. During the tense minuets of Jack's exploration Bunny had run his paws over those pale thighs, gorgeous ass and tense back. The fingers were finally pulled out and the boy laid his head on crossed arms, hips in the air. 

"Please...do it." He turned and locked eyes, silently pleading to his soon to be lover. Slowly, tensely Aster pushed into the waiting body. 

"Oh, Jackie, you are so tight." He grunted. His large front teeth bit his lower lip, he pushed in until he was flush against the body before him. Jack was positively vibrating underneath him, moaning into his arms as he rocked back into the oncoming thrusts. Bunny began to pick up the pace. Soon he was slamming into his lover as fast and as hard as he could, and Jack loved it.

"Oh! Aster, yes! Right there!" Jack threw his head back, gasping. "Oh! Aster, I'm-I'm-C-Coming!" 

"Me-Me too Jackie!" After that the only sounds in the room were their combined breathing, which was currently extremely rapid. Aster pulled out as carefully as he could, intent on not hurting his new lover. They fell into one anothers arms ready for some much needed rest. 

"Hey, Jackie, you doing alright? I didn't hurtchya did I?" When he didn't get an answer he looked down to find Jack Frost asleep tucked into his chest, fingers curled in the fur there. "Poor thing, tuckered out." Aster smile, he could get used to this. He thought on the last few days, how things had changed, and how his view of Jack had changed. He wondered on a great many things, including who the HELL had taught Jack about sex? It didn't seem like his first time, and that made something deep down in Aster's core burn. He squashed it down, for now he needed rest, if he got the chance he might ask Jack about it tomorrow. Who knows, stranger things have happened.....

TBC


End file.
